Friendzoned
by the magical world
Summary: Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore are best friends who always have each others back. Bonnie secretly loves Damon but when Damon later turns out to be gay, it creates tension in their friendship. Can Bonnie be able to control her feelings? Will she be able to support Damon? Will their friendship survive? AU. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**Note: This story is set in an alternate universe where all characters are humans and there is no supernatural stuff. The personalities of the characters may differ from their tv counterparts.**

 **Chapter 1: Confessions**

Bonnie Bennett was nervously biting her nails out, trying to be patient as much as possible and waiting for her cousin Lucy to arrive. She looked at her watch and sighed. She took her phone out to check any messages or to find anything that could divert her thoughts. Finally, after half an hour and reading a lot of celebrity gossip websites she heard a car pulling into the driveway.

She breathed a sigh of relief and finally opened the door to greet her cousin.

'Hey. I have been waiting for you for nearly **two** hours.' She greeted annoyingly.

Lucy who was taking out some shopping bags noticed her and gave a smirk.

'My apologies, Ma'am. It's a f*king Sunday. A girl needs her rest.'

Lucy moved towards the house, grabbed Bonnie pulling her inside, and closed the door.

They went to the sofa while Lucy pulled out some French fries and burgers from the bags and placed it on the coffee table.

'Is Grams here?' Lucy checked the living room.

Bonnie gave her a questioning glance. 'Why do you think I called you with an **emergency**? Because it doesn't involve grams. Our code, remember? She is obviously not here. She went to visit Martha's house, will return probably late in the evening. So please… before she comes we need to talk.'

Lucy gave her a nod.

'Sorry. My bad. Now spit. What happened?'

They comfortably sat on the sofa. Lucy held her hands and gave a supportive squeeze.

Bonnie took a deep breath and finally started speaking, 'You know Damon and I have such a great friendship since childhood. He is my best friend, my family, my everything,' she expressed each word with great passion; 'But somehow… I have been feeling this strange sensation since my teens, this strong feeling of LOVE. I mean I always loved him as a friend, but I didn't realize when that friendship love turned out to be more.'

Lucy was surprised at this revelation.

 _Yes. I knew it. I f*king knew it. Bamon will happen eventually,'_ Lucy squealed in her thoughts.

Bonnie tried to fight back her tears when Lucy squeezed her hands again and gave a nod to continue.

'I don't know how he feels, Lucy. I have no idea whether he has any romantic feelings for me and I'm afraid that I will lose him like everyone, I have ever loved. I have never shared this with anyone for many years, hoping that I will get over it someday. You know… Damon going to college and my feelings would gradually diminish. However, it never happened. Now each day, I'm getting overwhelmed with all my stocked up romantic feelings for him and I get all anxious when I Skype with him.

Even he is confused and worried on my weird behavior for the past couple of months. Moreover, today he has finally arrived in Mystic Falls after three years and planning to meet me in the evening. He even sounded tense saying he needs to discuss something important. What if had he figured it out? He will be no longer interested in our friendship and break it off.'

Bonnie broke down in tears. Lucy hugged her and passed her the tissue box, 'Hey … you are over thinking. Damon would never do that to you. Who knows? Maybe he also has feelings for you but he doesn't know it yet… you know like those rom-com movies.'

'This is reality, Lucy. It's not some sequence from some movie,' Bonnie exclaimed while wiping off her tears.

'I know. I know. Sorry. So is Damon dating anyone?'

'I don't know. He is never serious with anyone. Some flings occasionally, I don't bother asking nowadays since the women keeps on changing every month and what's the point since I remember anyone hardly.'

Lucy stayed quiet trying to think of any ideas that could be helpful.

'Why don't you do one thing? By the way, I guarantee you that there is nothing to worry about today's meeting. Damon might be having some trouble, so he wants to talk to you; normally as you guys always do. You are reading too much into that. I'm not saying to pour your feelings out to him immediately but try to study his body language around you or look out for any signals. If he is not into you and if you think, your feelings are consuming you and creating a barrier in your friendship, then tell him.

Bonnie, Damon is your best friend since childhood. If he is your true friend, he will truly understand your situation. He won't make a fuss about it.'

'And what if he loses it? You know… no longer comfortable in our friendship.'

'Then he is a loser. He lost a rare jewel for his own stupidity,' Lucy assured her.

Bonnie smiled at her, feeling a little relief and hugged her.

They both looked at the mess on the table both realizing how quickly they have completely finished all their snacks and had a good laugh on it.

'Thanks for being such an amazing rockstar,' Bonnie told her cousin with all smiles.

'Anytime for you,' Lucy gave a quick peck on her cheeks.

'So? Feeling better?'

'Much better,' Bonnie replied.

'Good.'

…..

At Mystic Grill, Bonnie was patiently waiting for Damon to arrive. _Hope Lucy is right and there is nothing to worry about,_ she thought.

Finally, Damon entered the grill in all his glory flashing his devilish smirk at her. Bonnie shook her head.

'Always late…'

'Always judgy. C'mon Bon-Bon old habits die-hard.' Damon gave her a tight hug and sat down beside her.

'So… how you doing?' Damon asked with his flirty tone like Joey from Friends.

Bonnie smiled, meanwhile getting butterflies in her stomach and smacked him playfully.

'Stop it. Your charm doesn't work on me.'

 _Lol. Whom am I kidding?_ She thought.

Damon winked at her and as always, they started their playful banter and gave their orders.

'How is college life treating you by the way?'

'Nice. Enjoying freedom. No longer have to deal with evil daddy at home. But, sometimes I miss you and Stefan a lot. How is Sheila? Does she miss me?'

'Awww… We miss you too. Grams is fine. She misses you, always keeps on asking about your wellbeing.'

Damon beamed proudly. 'It's nice to hear when you have touched so many people's lives.'

Bonnie gave him a playful smack. 'Shut up. So you have made some new friends, huh… and what is that guy name you always keep on talking about? That Parker boy…'

'Kai Parker.'

'Yes. Kai Parker. So how is he? I wish I could meet him.'

Damon looked puzzled.

'He is fine. Well he has come to Mystic Falls with me to spend the vacation. Why so interested, Bon?'

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, 'Geez, Damon. I'm not looking for romance. Just friendship, since he seems to be a pretty cool guy with all the descriptions you had given about him.'

'Sorry Bon. Just looking out for you.'

Damon gave her his adorable smile and Bonnie's heart skipped a bit.

After having their meals and paying their bills, they both walked out of the grill.

For some minutes, there was silence as they walked.

'So are you okay, Bon?'

Bonnie was taken aback with the sudden question.

'Of course I'm. What made you ask that?' she answered while her voice was a bit shaky.

'I have seen you Bon during Skype lately. You were not YOU. You always seemed tense.'

Damon turned Bonnie towards him and gently held her shoulders.

'Bon, it's me. You know you can share anything with me. I'm always there for you. Bon… look at me.'

Bonnie looked at him teary eyed. _Now is not the time to open up. Say something else. Say something else,_ she thought.

'Well since you left I feel all lonely here. I mean I have Grams, Lucy, Stefan, Caroline, Matt and others. Still without you, it's empty here. I always feel at loss.' _Well, that was indeed true,_ she thought.

Damon looked at her in awe and hugged her.

'Bon, this is your final year in high school. Enjoy it while it last. I have become such a bad habit for you,' he exclaimed.

'Damon we are the weirdoes. Remember? We don't mix well with high school. I mean you literally had the same issue like me three years ago. **Bonnie I can't wait to graduate. When can I leave this hellhole?** ' she mimicked Damon.

'Yeah, I did that. However, later I realized, it wasn't that bad. You know sometimes we take moments for granted and when it's over and too late to realize the beauty of it, we repent.'

He sighed.

Bonnie seems to agree with him.

'Maybe you are right. I will try to enjoy with what I have.

By the way, enough about me. So, you wanted to talk about something. Was that about my issue or there is something else?'

Damon all of a sudden became serious.

'Well… about that,' he was acting nervous.

'C'mon Damon. You can tell me.'

'Before I tell you, promise me that you won't hate me and will be there for me.'

'I promise Damon. You are my friend. Whatever it is, I'm with you.'

Bonnie held his hands gently but still quite anxious wondering about what he was going to say. _Does he have feelings for me too? Oh! Don't Bonnie. Don't start over expecting. Maybe he knocked up some girl or into drugs._

Damon took a deep breath and silently uttered, 'I'm gay.'

Bonnie stood still for a second, confused whether she heard it right.

'What?'

'I'm gay,' Damon said this time more clearly.

Bonnie stood there like a zombie, no expression on her face while internally her heart shattered into pieces and her brains literally screaming out.

 **I'm not a good writer but I'm trying. Please review if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Unrequited Love

**Thank you so much for the reviews. It means a lot to me. I have done a small editing in the first chapter where before I didn't mention Sheila's character and the edited one does. Since, Sheila is an important person to Bonnie and I didn't want her to die like the show.**

Chapter 2: Unrequited Love

Bonnie Bennett walked down the street fiercely stomping her feet at such force that if she was a witch there would be tremors through her each steps. Her eyes were puffy and red with rage and sadness. When she reached home, she immediately went upstairs to her room and locked the door.

She plopped on her bed as her body wracked with an onslaught of sobs and tears. She could hear someone knocking at her door.

'Bonnie. Please open the door. Bonnie…'

She heard Lucy's concerned voice and tried to calm herself. 'Please leave me alone. I just want some minutes alone.'

'Are you sure? We can discuss.'

'No. Not now, later.'

'Ok. Whenever you are ready, meet me downstairs.' Lucy waited for her reply.

'Fine.'

Bonnie felt hopeless. She wept while staring at the ceiling and yammered, 'Are you having a good show? Having fun through my misery, aren't you universe? I bet you love to input the **tragedy and drama genre** into my life so much, that you never considered about the other positive genres. Have you ever thought of giving me a break? You know my worst fear and you always keep on torturing me by turning them into reality. By the way, great job,' she heard her phone ringing and saw Damon's name on the screen, which made her blood boil. She turned the phone silent and placed it on the nightstand.

'Bonnie…' she heard Lucy calling and decided to open the door.

Lucy was about to knock when Bonnie opened the door. 'Honey, what happened?' Lucy felt bad seeing her cousin all torn up. She hugged her and tried to wipe off her tears. She held her hand and guided her towards the bed.

'Bonnie. Stop crying. Tell me, what happened? Did you and Damon have a fight?'

'He's gay, Lucy. He's gay,' Bonnie finally spilled it out.

Lucy was startled by the news. 'What? How? Are you sure he didn't pull a prank or something?'

'Yes. I'm sure. I had asked him the same question and his answer was no. He is hundred percent serious,' Bonnie assured her.

Lucy tried to comprehend the information. _No Bamon. Damn Lucy, stop with the shipping._

'Well, he used to date girls all the time. I'm not getting it. Is he bisexual? Can you please tell me from the start?'

Bonnie sniffled as tears continued to race down her cheeks. 'Well we were having a normal conversation at the grill. After we left, he decided to question on my weird behaviour and I just defended it as a saudade. After that, when I asked him what he wanted to tell me _'

A few minutes ago...

 _By the way, enough about me. So, you wanted to talk about something. Was that about my issue or there is something else?'_

 _Damon all of a sudden became serious._

' _Before I tell you, promise me that you won't hate me and will be there for me.'_

' _I promise Damon. You are my friend. Whatever it is, I'm with you.'_

 _Bonnie held his hands gently but still quite anxious wondering about what he was going to say. Does he have feelings for me too? Oh! Don't Bonnie. Don't start over expecting. Maybe he knocked up some girl or into drugs._

 _Damon took a deep breath and silently uttered, 'I'm gay.'_

 _Bonnie stood still for a second, confused whether she heard it right._

' _What?'_

' _I'm gay,' Damon said this time more clearly._

 _Bonnie stood there like a zombie, no expression on her face while internally her heart shattered into pieces and her brains literally screaming out._

 _After a minute, she suddenly burst into laughter. 'Oh my God! Damon, nice job buddy. I definitely fell for that for a second.'_

 _Damon looked at her puzzled. 'Bon, what are you saying? I'm not kidding. I'm serious. THIS IS NOT A JOKE.'_

 _Bonnie's laughter died and she felt as if she is living in a nightmare. 'Damon. You date girls. You have been dating girls since school days. I mean you had never showed any interest in boys. Never. How come now?'_

 _Damon took a deep breath. 'Well. That's not true. I had a crush on Tyler and Enzo.'_

 _Bonnie was dumbfounded at the sudden revelation. 'Tyler? That's why you disliked Caroline? And who is Enzo?'_

' _Well… yeah partially for that and she is a blabber. Enzo was my gym partner,' Damon replied. 'I agree that I have dated girls but I never felt attracted to anyone. I tried Bonnie; I tried hard to get attracted to girls. However, I couldn't. Dad already hates me. Do you think I wanted to give him another reason to hate me even more? He is a homophobic. I was so desperate to change myself that I tried to date every girl around the corner in hopes that I would fall for someone one day, but failed to get intimate with anyone._

 _I always felt that a part of me was missing. After I met Kai, he made me feel so complete which I had never felt before. I mean we connect through so many levels and he understands me. We both have a douche father and are the black sheep of the family. Without him, I don't think I would ever have the guts to come in terms with my sexuality. And you know what, Bon? I feel a sense of relief now. I'm comfortable and proud of who I'm and no longer afraid of people's reactions including my dad… except you and Stefan, of course.'_

' _Wait. Stefan knows?'_

' _Yeah, I told him in the afternoon. He was surprised at first and it took him a moment to grasp the news, however, he came out to be supportive.'_

 _Bonnie was feeling a lot of things at the same time and she was unable to comprehend her emotions._

' _Bon, please say something?' Damon pleaded._

 _Bonnie was in a conflicted position. She felt bad when she saw his eyes, which screamed acceptance, and on the other hand, her whole body literally screamed rejection._

 _She felt her throat tightening and shortness of breath. She reminded herself to breathe._

' _I… Damon, you and Kai. I… Please give me some time. I'm sorry. I have to go.'_

 _End of flashback_

'That's it. I ran away. I feel so terrible but I can't help it,' Bonnie hid her face which was wet with tears.

'It's okay, Bon. I understand it's hard for you right now since you love him. But, let me tell you one thing just because someone didn't love you back, doesn't mean this is the end. There is someone in the world somewhere desperately waiting for you too and when the time is right, you two will eventually meet and then all this pain will be meaningless. Look at Mason and me. We came from different worlds, but looking at it how the universe entangled us together makes me belief in destiny. So, don't give up hope.

Nonetheless, Bon Damon is your best friend and he is in a difficult position too. You and Stefan matters to him the most. He needs you Bon. He needs his best friend. You guys always have each other's back and share a beautiful bonding. Don't let your feelings ruin your friendship. When you are ready, please do meet him. Okay?'

Bonnie gave her a nod and they shared a hug.

'Girls I'm home,' both the girls heard Sheila's voice coming from downstairs.

'Can you please do me a favor?' Bonnie asked.

'Sure. What is it?'

'Tell Grams I'm not feeling well, so I felt asleep. She will come to know something is wrong if she notices my face. And please stay tonight.'

'Okay,' Lucy gave her a smile and switched off the lights before going downstairs.

'Hey. Lucy,' greeted Sheila.

'Hi. Sheila. How was your day?'

'Nice. It's always a blast to spend some quality time with your closed friend.'

'True,' Lucy agreed.

'By the way, what did you guys do and where is Bonnie?'

'About that, well… I brought some snacks and you know how Bonnie is with foods. Overeating and all… She had some stomach issues and felt asleep just a few minutes ago,' Lucy lied.

Sheila seemed concerned, 'Is she alright now?'

'Yeah, she is fine. She took medicine.'

Sheila gave her a nod.

'Oh! By the way, there are still some French fries left. Wanna have some?' Lucy asked.

'Sure. I brought some ice cream too.'

'That's great.'

Sheila went to her granddaughter's bedroom. She looked at Bonnie and smiled seeing her sleeping at peace oblivious to the fact that she was in distress a few hours ago.

'I saved you some ice cream for tomorrow. Good night, baby,' Sheila whispered and kissed on her forehead and closed the door.

 **Please review if you like it.** **I have also made a video based on this fic. The link is in my twitter bio @shrutiibhardwaj.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rejection

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I promise Bonnie will come along, not immediately but sooner. I'm glad that you guys always take the time to read my chapters and review. It means a lot. Zayviah and the entire guest thank you once again.**

 **Chapter 3: Rejection**

Damon walked haphazardly drinking a bottle of bourbon as he approached the cemetery. He felt like he has lost another loved one in his life.

Damon Salvatore may look hard from outside, but it's the complete opposite in reality. He is a sensitive man who has endured years of mental abuse from his father and his family.

The young Damon was indeed spoiled, livelier and always knew how to have fun. He had a loving family who adored him, however they brainwashed him into hating his own mother. Since, he was young and naïve, who didn't know what is good or bad, real or fake he accepted anything that came from their mouth blindly. Until one fine day when he was at his teens, he found his grandmother throwing false allegations against his mother while complaining to his son. No matter how much his mother kept on refusing the blames, her words fell on deaf ears and saw his father hitting her. His whole world shattered into pieces and fell guilty for his behaviour towards his mother. When he went to her room and saw her crying, he hugged her and apologised for his behaviour.

From that day onwards, he became a different person; a more caring and virtuous just like his mother. But, things became awry when his father realized that he has lost his valuable asset and in turn made both their lives miserable. Stefan was too young and oblivious to the changing atmosphere in the house. Lily, their mother had no choice but to endure, fearing her sons' future and position in the society asking Damon to do the same. Damon hated it but he agreed to his mother's request nonetheless. His whole perception was gradually shaking; he no longer had the smile but only anger and frustration. The betrayal from his father and grandmother for whom he was ready to take a bullet before, made him more isolated from his friends and the only people he took into his confidence were his mom, Stefan, Bonnie and sometimes Sheila.

After he lost his mother to cancer three years ago, he became more withdrawal and his relationship with his father significantly worsened since she was the one who protected from his outburst most of the time.

Damon walked toward his mother's grave.

'Hey. Mom. I'm finally here,' Damon smiled looking at her grave and his eyes became moist. 'Sorry. I know you are giving me those judgy eyes. But, sorry I can't. I can't suppress my feelings like you do. I wish I could be more open to my sexuality when you were still alive.

Maybe, it would have been easier to deal…,'he said to himself. 'Naah… Whom am I kidding? No Damon, your father will announce you are crazy and sent you to a psychiatric hospital,' he mimicked Lily.

'I thought parents protect their kids and I wish… I wish when Giuseppe and I had those stormy fights, you could have stand up for me, for us like I did for you. Jeez, it's almost like it's a curse being soft nowadays,' he scoffed.

'Bonnie is my best friend,' his voice broke as tears came streaming down his face. 'I can't lose her. The way she acted… it hurts. It definitely hurts. I thought she would be surprised at first, but eventually be supportive. She just left and now she is not even taking my calls. For the first time in my life, I found someone I truly love and I expected to share my happiness with my loved ones. Kai is so good that he wants to be there for me in every step of the way. I mean he is the one who helped me through my identity and he is so excited to meet everyone including you. I just hope Bonnie comes around. She has been my source of strength, my partner in crime… without her; there will always be a void. She is family.'

He could hear his phone ringing. 'Stefan,' he murmured.

'Damon. Where are you? Are you drunk?' Damon could hear his brother's concern voice.

'Relax Stefan. I'm a grown up man. And stop with the tension, your wrinkles are already showing up at such a tender age,' Damon teased.

Stefan rolled his eyes. He knows by the sound of his voice that something went wrong. 'Shut up Damon. Kai and I are worried about you. Please come home.'

'Okkkay. Little brother,' Damon replied groggily.

…..

Stefan was not at all pleased when he saw the stoned Damon. He was right, something is definitely wrong. _The meeting didn't go well it seems, he thought._

'Hey. Little bro. Bon-Bon just freaked out and left. Her expression was like that of an owl. Maybe she thinks I'm crazy.'

Stefan sighed. He hates to see his brother in pain. _What's her deal? She isn't a homophobic._ He was pissed off at Bonnie.

He hugged Damon. 'You are not crazy brother. I will talk to Bonnie, okay?'

Damon started to lose his balance but Stefan caught him and guided him towards the sofa. 'I don't want to lose her.'

'No. You won't,' he assured him.

Stefan was glad their father wasn't present who was offshore for some business deals.

Kai who had entered the living room was surprised to see Damon so boozed-up.

'Damon,' Kai looked at him with concern. 'What happened?'

'Bonnie-owl-left…' Damon blathered.

Kai was confused and looked at Stefan.

'The meeting didn't go well,' Stefan answered.

…..

Kai and Stefan carried an almost unconscious Damon to his bedroom. They both laid him down on the bed and helped him to change his clothes into something comfortable.

'He stinks,' Kai muttered.

'Yep,' Stefan nodded his head in agreement.

Both of them stared at the peaceful sleeping Damon. 'I'm going downstairs to check on dinner. It will be ready soon,' Stefan informed Kai.

'Ok. You go on. I will join soon,' Kai replied.

Stefan headed downstairs as Kai approached Damon. 'I know you are hurt but I promise you that no matter what happens, I will be there for you always. I love you,' he kissed his forehead and switched off the lights before heading to dinner.

 **Please review if you like it.**


End file.
